Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane kill Justin Time/Ungrounded
Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane kill Justin Time/Ungrounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Davidddizor. Plot When Rocking Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane realize that Justin Time was on, they plan to kill Justin. Then, Madison Farr ungrounds Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane. When Kenny Clark II realizes that it was cancelled, Madison grounds him until the 20th anniversary of the Lion King. Cast *Eric as Rocking Ralph. *David as Roland. *Tween Girl as Justin. *Brian as Philip and Kenny Clark II. *Kayla as Jane. *Kate as Madison Farr. *Joey as the Television Announcer. Transcript Ralph: i wonder if Johnny Test was on. Television Announcer: And now, Justin Time, on Family Junior. Roland: What? Philip: Justin Time was on? Jane: We need to kill him. Roland, Philip, and Jane jump into the television to the living room of Justin's home Roland, Philip, and Jane take out their chainsaws Ralph: Stand back, Justin! We are going to kill you! Justin: Please no, guys! Please do not kill me! Roland: Too bad, Justin. Philip: We will kill you. Jane: Now die. Roland, Philip, and Jane kill Bear Ralph: You hate us, we hate you. Let's stick together and kill that loser! With a two shot, three shot, four shot, and one shot. Won't you say that we hate you. was dead Roland: Yippee! We killed Justin! Roland, Philip, and Jane jump back into the living room back to the living room Kenny II: I wonder if Justin Time was on. Television Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you a message that Justin has been killed by Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane. So Justin Time will not be shown on Family Junior anymore. If you want to watch Justin Time, get it on DVD. Kenny II: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Noooooooooooooooooooo!! Justin Time! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Farr walks up to Kenny II Madison Farr: Kenny II, what's wrong? Kenny II: Justin was dead. Jane: You deserve it, Kenny II. Ralph: You are not allowed to watch Justin Time because it sucks. Kenny II: Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane, you should be sent to Germany! Roland: Shut up, Kenny II! Because you wanted to watch Justin Time, you had to ask African Vulture for the wedding pictures! Madison Farr: Kenny II, how dare you ask African Vulture for the wedding pictures! You know they are inappropriate and African Vulture will give them to someone she knows! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of the Lion King! Go to your room right now while i order some Hey Arnold DVDs off of Amazon. Also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you. Kenny II: (in Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! Madison Farr: Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane, thank you for killing Justin. You know that Kenny II deserves it for watching it. You are ungrounded. Also, i have something for you. Ralph: What is it, Madison? Madison Farr: It's Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD. Roland: Hooray! We got Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD! Philip: Thank you, Madison. Madison Farr: You are welcome, guys. Ralph: Now that we have Johnny Test The Complete Second and First Seasons on DVD, we will watch it. Jane: Great idea, Ralph. Category:Kenny Clark II's grounded days Category:Ralph's ungrounded days Category:Roland's ungrounded days Category:Philip's ungrounded days Category:Jane's ungrounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by Davidddizor